dmlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard Saga Part III: The Huntsman
The Wizard Saga Part III: The Huntsman is the third installment of The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Series. Cast *Dylan Mustard - as - Dylan *Erin Lee - as - Alice *Ashton Travis - as - The Cat *Megan Glombowski - as - April *Matt Glombowski - as - The Huntsman *Caleb Campbell - as - Red Knight *Jacob Campbell - as - The Mad Hatter *Hannah Taylor - as - The White Queen *Caleb Travis - as - James the Suck-Up *Tehya Land - as - Pink *Ethan Taylor, Jesse Land, Brandon Taylor, and Caleb Campbell - as - The Huntsmen Teams *The Huntsmen: **The Huntsman - Matt Glombowski **James the Suck-Up - Caleb Travis **Huntsmen 1 - Ethan Taylor **Huntsmen 2 - Jesse Land **Huntsmen 3 - Brandon Taylor **Red Minion - Caleb Campbell *The Rebellion Group: **Dylan - Dylan Mustard **Alice - Erin Lee **The Cheshire Cat - Ashton Travis **April - Megan Glombowski **Tweedle-Dee - TBA **Tweedle-Dum - TBA **The Mad Hatter - Jacob Campbell **Pink - Taya Land Plot Seven months after the battle with The Red Queen, Dylan is transported randomly back to Wunderland, which is now in disarray. When he encounters The Cat and his group of outstanding individuals, they together make a plan to take back Wunderland from a ruthless, dark, demented enemy who plans to destroy everything Wunderland's citizens worked so hard to create. Along with his army, he is unstoppable, untouchable, and unruly. He is... THE HUNTSMAN. Synopsis To Be Added Behind the Scenes *It is unsure if Erin Lee is interested in reprising her role of Alice. *Despite the Queens not being a major part of the storyline, they are rumored to have appearances/cameos in the third installment. **The Red Queen might appear as a hallucination, and The White Queen as a herself, but as a 'hobo'. *It was confirmed on January 5, 2014, that Hannah Taylor will reprise her role as The White Queen. She also stated that she doesn't want to have a small part, like she was originally intended. So through some agreements her role will be promoted from cameo appearances, to supporting character. *Erin Lee has the options to :#have a major part in the movie. :#minor part in the movie. :#or not to appear at all. *Ethan Taylor said that if Erin wasn't interested in appearing, that he would definitely join the cast. He also stated that if she were to reprise her role, he would "still probably join". *As a joke, some of the cast members said that they can do the movie without Dylan. But in reality, we couldn't do anything without Dylan. *It is currently unknown who will portray Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. *It was confirmed that April (played by Megan Glombowski) will have a romance with James (Caleb Travis), but it is unknown how serious the relationship may be. *Snow Black was supposed to have a 'known face', meaning that everyone knew what he looked like. This has been changed; the characters will not know what he looks like. Instead, they will think that he was made up by The Huntsmen to scare Wunderlanders. **This will be similar to how Negan from The Walking Dead comics was introduced; he was believed to be a myth, made-up by The Saviors to scare other survivors, when in fact he was a real person. A sick, twisted person. Notes To be added Rumors *'CONFIRMED' The writing for the film began on July 10th, 2014. *The Huntsman won't appear until Act II. *The Huntsmen will appear Act I. *Tabitha Day is interested in joining the cast. *Jacob Campbell can only film a cameo appearance. *The Red Queen will appear as a cameo but won't have any lines. *The White Queen will first appear in Act I towards the very end. Believed to be dead by the Huntsman, she lives incognito in the woods of Wunderland. She will have a small appearance here, and will appear in Act II when she uses a spell to make an apparition of the Red Queen appear to distract The Huntsman when the Rebels attack his base. She disappears in this scene and doesn't show up until Act III, just before the big battle. She is not present during the battle, but shows up towards the very end when she stabs The Huntsman in the back, killing him. She is present throughout the remainder of the film. *The Huntsman is looking for Snow White, and summons Dylan back to Wunderland to help him, and to later kill for killing his idol, The Red Queen. *The Cat will die. *There will more deaths in this film. *Dylan will die. *Alice won't appear until Act III. *Alice will have a cameo at the beginning, when she texts Dylan. *The Mad Hatter will die or will already be dead. *Dylan won't return home. Instead he will become a Wunderlander. *Dylan will return home, and will bring everyone home with him. *Something will happen that will cause Wunderland to no longer exist. *The White Queen will die. *The film will be 17 minutes long. *The film will actually be scripted. Locations To Be Added ---- Previous Film: The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Part II: Wunderland - Next Film: ''The Wizard Saga Part IV: The Great Escape'' Category:Videos Category:Films Category:The Wizard Saga Culture